


Cherry Nougat Crunch

by Timewaster87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Ice Cream, Season/Series 15, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: Jack wants ice-cream for dinner but belphegor doesn't approve.
Relationships: Belphegor & Jack Kline, Belphegor/you, Jack Kline/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Cherry Nougat Crunch

Looking at them made you feel queasy.

Like too much tequila on an empty stomach.

Or looking too long in a fun house mirror which showed you the highest and lowest points of your life.

All you could hear was their petulant bickering as you relaxed against the kitchen counter to better observe the pair. 

The bunker was emptier than usual.

The boys on a long hunt leaving you reluctantly in charge of the gruesome twosome, much to the dismay of Belphegor who claimed he was "much too old" to be babysat.

Yet you'd noticed how he made no move to try and make himself scarce.

"I'm older so you have to listen to me" Belphegor snaps childishly and if you didn't know better you'd almost suspect he was alot younger than he'd originally led you to believe.

Jack looks perplexed, head tilted like a confused puppy as he carefully mulls over his next few sentences

You can't fight the eye roll as Jack leans back in his chair eyes lighting up like a child at Christmas.

He was clearly pleased with whatever comeback he'd thought of for the centuries old demon wearing his face.

Belphegor shoots you a dirty look over his infamous sunglasses and you fail to hide your surprise that he'd even noticed your little eye trick at all. 

But you suspected Belphegor saw alot more than he was letting on these days.

They were an amusing sight to behold.

Very beautiful and if you didn't know what lurks beneath, you could almost fool yourself into believing they were both angels.

Luckily you weren't fooled and you did know better.

Golden locks even the sun would envy and the power of the ocean behind the stunning blue orbes they were both lucky enough to posses.

There was no denying their appeal...

Well one of them anyway.

"But you're also a demon who manipulated my friends and stole my original body" Jack utters cooly. 

The hell prince raises his brows but Jack's gaze doesn't waver and you can't help but wonder just how badly he wants that ice-cream.

"Fine ice cream for dinner" he back-pedals.

Thankful the demon had caved Jack turns to you. "I want cherry nougat crunch" beaming brightly as he does.

You try to avoid Belphagors scandalised gaze almost like he'd expected you to say no as you smile fondly at the nephilim.

"Dean says you're not suppose to have favourites." Bel remarks.

Which you can't deny is true but you also know how Cas constantly fussed over his giant sized angel boy.

"Careful you almost sound jealous" you fire back without missing a beat.

Belphegor scoffs and you swear you catch the tips of his ears turning pink.

Mumbling something unintelligible he takes his leave from the kitchen soon after. 

Probably to find some other poor unfortunate soul to torment, who could be sure?

"Don't expect me to rub your stomach when you get sick again" he shouts without turning back.

Ignoring the demons sulky behaviour you beam back at the nephilim, moving to retrieve the ice-cream with a sigh.

It was going to be one hell of a week.


End file.
